Draco's Not So Good Day
by Nessy999
Summary: Harry reçoit un cadeau particulier et une note encore plus particulière. Traduction. Cadeau pour Artoung.


Cette traduction est complètement dédiée à **Artoung**, c'est son cadox, il est tout à elle.

L'OS en lui même ne m'appartient pas, il est à **Faith Wood** qui a bien voulu me laisser le traduire. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Je veux également dire merci à ma **temis** *-*, pour m'avoir supportée et soutenue, je ne serais pas allée jusqu'au bout sans elle, je crois même que j'en aurais pas eu l'idée, à **dine** aussi pour ses corrections et son support, à **Sean** parce qu'elle a retrouvé cette fic, parce qu'elle roxxx, parce qu'elle traduit des phrases en 2 secs alors que moi je galère et qu'elle a rendu cette fic lisible, à **Chris** parce qu'elle a aimé cette trad'. Et à **Fanny** parce qu'on ne le dira jamais assez : tout est de sa faute o/.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Draco's Not So Good Day<p>

* * *

><p>Harry déboula dans son appartement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. Il venait juste d'avoir une énième dispute avec Draco Malfoy et, pour être honnête, tout ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment mais le sort était cruel de lui avoir donné un tel partenaire. Enfin, le sort, le Chef du Département des Aurors, en vérité.<p>

Le faire travailler avec Malfoy était un désastre total, à tel point que Malfoy ressentait le besoin d'insulter Harry dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais en réalité, il y avait un autre problème.

Et c'est ce dernier qui fit courir Harry vers la salle de bain. Là il était énervé, ou totalement furieux à vrai dire, mais… il était aussi terriblement dur. C'était comme ça, quand Malfoy était furieux, ses cheveux étaient complètement désordonnés, il se pinçait les lèvres et fixait Harry sombrement, les yeux brillants. Et c'était énervant, excitant et ça enflammait Harry de plus d'une façon.

Harry se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Il pensa à la prendre froide mais sérieusement, ça ne le soulageait jamais vraiment sur le long terme. A la place, il fit mousser son corps de savon en s'appuyant sur le carrelage froid, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur lui alors qu'il attrapait son sexe et le massait par des caresses lentes, sûres. Dans son esprit, il voyait Draco à genoux, ses yeux argent échauffés le fixant alors qu'il avalait la verge d'Harry. Tremblant, Harry se masturba plus fort, mouvant ses hanches, et s'imaginant s'enfoncer dans la bouche insolente de Malfoy et non dans son poing.

Il y était presque, mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Dans un effort surhumain il s'arrêta dans son élan et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il regarda partout dans la douche, à la recherche de quelque chose – n'importe quoi –, il avait besoin de plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui Malfoy était réellement en colère. Il avait hurlé et menacé et prévenu Harry de se taire ou sinon…

Frustré, Harry se retourna et fit face au mur. Il s'appuya d'une main, écarta ses jambes et se pencha. Avec son autre main, il passa derrière ses bourses et enfonça brutalement deux doigts savonneux entre ses fesses. Ça brulait, mais c'était bon, surtout lorsque Harry imagina que ce n'était pas ses doigts, mais quelque chose de plus large et irrémédiablement attaché à Draco Malfoy. Oh, et Harry savait à quel point c'était bien plus large. Les douches communes étaient une véritable bénédiction pour tous les pervers voyeuristes comme Harry. Pour ce que Harry avait regardé. Examiné même. Quoique, pas les autres Aurors. Enfin, si, parfois.

Harry continua de se doigter, grognant et imaginant Draco Malfoy se tenant derrière lui, hurlant des insultes et le baisant fort et vite comme Harry en avait besoin. Harry fourra trois doigts en lui, les bougeant encore plus vite, jusqu'à que son bras lui fasse plus mal que son cul. Avec un grognement il retira ses doigts et après quelques mouvements brusques de sa main, il vint sur tout le mur de la douche.

Respirant lourdement, son excitation oubliée, Harry fut une fois de plus énervé.

Putain de Malfoy.

Harry regarda l'eau nettoyer les preuves de son activité. Si seulement… Harry aurait aimé avouer ses sentiments à Malfoy, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça alors que Malfoy le haïssait tant ?

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les premières neiges de l'hiver couvraient doucement d'un blanc pur le rebord de la fenêtre de Harry. Harry trouva cela déprimant, mais en même temps il trouvait tout déprimant dernièrement.<p>

Soudain, un hibou s'écrasa contre la fenêtre et tomba sur le rebord. Surpris puis inquiet pour l'animal, Harry se précipita pour laisser entrer le volatile. A la seconde où Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, le hibou se leva du rebord où il avait simulé sa mort, pour voler vers la table. L'énorme paquet, apparemment lourd, tomba sur le sol mais le hibou n'en tint pas compte et s'envola immédiatement, visiblement pressé.

"Les hiboux postaux", Harry secoua la tête tristement. Il marcha vers le paquet et le prit, l'examinant prudemment. Il était gros mais pas lourd. Il ne comportait aucun mauvais sort, conclut Harry après avoir invoqué quelques charmes. Satisfait et particulièrement curieux, Harry chercha qui aurait pu lui envoyer un cadeau. Ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni Noël. La seule personne à lui avoir envoyé des cadeaux sans occasion particulière était… et bien c'était Malfoy. Des boites remplies de vers, des gâteaux moisis, une limace carnivore… ce genre de choses. Enfin, lors d'une occasion mémorable, il lui avait envoyé un string en dentelle rose. Même s'il était clair que Malfoy voulait l'humilier, Harry l'avait gardé. Il ne le portait jamais, bien sur, mais… en fait il se branlait avec. Il était tout soyeux et tout doux et glissait parfaitement sur sa queue.

Harry déglutit et s'ébroua. Donc, il avait probablement reçu un autre cadeau de Malfoy encore une fois. Sa baguette en main, il ouvrit la boite. Et fronça les sourcils.

Doucement, il sortit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était vert foncé, doux et léger et Harry passa sa main dedans avec étonnement. Après une inspection approfondie, Harry détermina qu'il s'agissait d'un châle. Un châle qui avait l'air de couter très cher. Un châle dont Harry tomba immédiatement amoureux. Il l'enroula autour de son cou, aimant sa douceur contre sa peau.

Un morceau de parchemin tomba au sol. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Harry se pencha pour l'attraper. Apparemment il ne s'agissait pas d'un cadeau tordu de Malfoy, mais Harry mourrait d'envie de savoir qui lui avait envoyé quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Il lut la note avec beaucoup de surprise.

_S'il-te-plait, excuse-moi pour mon comportement. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ainsi que tous les sacrifices, sache que je les apprécie à leur juste valeur. Je t'en prie accepte ce modeste cadeau comme une preuve de mes sincères regrets._

_Je t'aime et je t'admire._

_D. M._

Harry resta figé, abasourdi. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une blague. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Harry relut la lettre. Encore. Il fit les cent pas dans son salon, s'arrêta, et la relut encore une fois.

Si c'était une blague, pourquoi Malfoy lui avait envoyé un cadeau aussi précieux ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais peut-être… et bien, des fois, Harry avait l'impression que Malfoy le regardait comme s'il voulait… l'étrangler… ou bien peut-être le traîner dans un lit et le baiser comme un fou. C'était difficile à dire avec Malfoy. Mais après cette lettre et ce cadeau…

Harry prit une décision ferme et alla chercher son manteau, puis transplana.

Il devait savoir.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>Harry se tint devant la porte de Draco Malfoy se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Il faisait ça depuis une bonne demi-heure.<p>

Finalement il frappa à la porte avec son poing tellement fort que ses articulations lui firent mal.

Après quelques jurons étouffés, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre… un Draco Malfoy qui n'était pas du matin. Manifestement. Puisqu'il portait encore le bas de son pyjama. Et rien d'autre.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Harry fixa le duvet blond qui parsemait le ravissant, _ravissant _chemin du nombril de Draco jusqu'à la ceinture de son pyjama tendu.

Harry déglutit difficilement, sachant qu'il devait rougir. "Je …" réussit-il à dire. "Je suis venu te parler."

"Dois-je vous laisser seuls tous les deux ?" La voix ironique de Malfoy fit lever le regard de Harry. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était adressé au sexe de Malfoy, apparemment.

Harry aurait aimé ne pas avoir mis le châle autour de son cou, parce qu'il faisait définitivement trop chaud ici.

Le sourire narquois de Malfoy disparut et à la place il fixa le cou de Harry.

Comme Malfoy reconnut le châle, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et dit, "Pensais-tu réellement ce que tu disais dans le mot ?"

Malfoy resta bouche bée devant Harry, cherchant apparemment à retrouver la parole. "_Quoi_ ?" Souffla-t-il finalement.

Fixant les tétons de Draco – après tout pourquoi pas ? – Harry décida de venir … euh … d'en venir au but. "Parce que je veux que tu saches que je ressens la même chose." Harry restait fixé sur le torse dénudé de Draco, n'osant pas regarder plus haut pour voir la réaction de Malfoy.

Après ce qui sembla être des années, Malfoy articula enfin un "Oh ?"

Harry leva rapidement les yeux. Le visage de Malfoy reflétait son état de choc.

Harry acquiesça et encouragé par le fait que Malfoy ne lui avait pas encore jeté de sort, il poussa sa chance un peu plus loin. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait – " _baiser comme des fous maintenant ! _" – euh … diner ensemble ce soir ?"

Malfoy semblait tendu. Il regarda Harry, puis le foulard, puis le long du couloir. Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton, Harry se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. "D'accord ?" dit finalement Malfoy.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina, il était prêt à bondir mais se retint. Presque. "D'accord !" S'exclama-t-il.

Malfoy acquiesça, avec un air perplexe. "Très bien alors. C'est un… rendez-vous ?"

"Oui" confirma joyeusement Harry.

Malfoy cligna des yeux rapidement avec une expression étrange sur le visage, mais Harry était trop heureux pour s'en inquiéter. A la place il s'avança, assez près pour presque toucher de ses lèvres celles de Malfoy et inclina légèrement sa tête vers la droite. Malfoy se tenait stoïque fixant Harry le regard perdu. Harry en conclut qu'il serait plus prudent de demander la permission. "Je peux ?" Dit-il dans un murmure.

Draco acquiesça.

"Draco ! _Draco_ !" Hurla une voix féminine de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Harry recula rapidement alors que Malfoy pâlit d'inquiétude. "C'est ma mère ! Elle doit venir de la cheminée !" Siffla Malfoy.

Même si Malfoy avait l'air clairement ennuyé, Harry se sentit soulagé. _C'est juste la mère_. "Et bien, je pense que je vais y aller," dit tristement Harry, fixant le ventre plat de Draco encore un peu avant de lever le regard.

Malfoy grimaça et acquiesça. "Je te vois ce soir, si je survis jusque là," ajouta-t-il, l'air vraiment inquiet.

Brusquement, Draco s'avança et attrapa l'avant-bras de Harry, le tirant pour l'embrasser. Les doigts de pieds de Harry se crispèrent quand la langue de Draco envahit sa bouche, et il y répondit avidement, émerveillé par ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps.

Malfoy se retira bien trop tôt. Il adressa un sourire brillant à Harry et demanda, "Tu aimes l'écharpe ?"

"Je l'adore," Promit Harry.

"Bien. C'est rassurant. Vraiment. Je viens te chercher à sept heures."

"Ok." Harry vola un autre baiser et partit heureux. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière pour voir les magnifiques muscles durs des fesses de Malfoy alors que le blond courait presque vers son appartement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que Malfoy n'avait pas de trop gros ennuis avec sa mère.

* * *

><p>o-O-o<p>

* * *

><p>Draco attrapa une robe de chambre et courut jusqu'au salon. Là il trouva une vision terrifiante. Sa mère avait l'air épouvantable. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses yeux étaient veinés de rouge. Elle tenait une longue corde d'une main et un mot de l'autre.<p>

A moitié sanglotant, elle hurlait le contenu du mot de Draco.

"Mode d'emploi ! Premièrement, attache une extrémité de la corde à une poutre. Deuxièmement ! Attache l'autre extrémité de la corde autour de ton cou. Troisièmement ! Saute ! Quatrièmement ! Si nécessaire, recommence ! Mais cette fois trouve une poutre plus haute !"

"Mère…" essaya Draco.

"Trente six heures de travail ! Des marques de naissance ! Mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tout ça – pour toi ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu m'envoies _ça_ ? Oh, Draco, comment oses-tu ?"

Draco soupira. Putain de hiboux postaux incompétents. D'un coté c'était un désastre. Il ne savait pas comment il allait calmer sa mère. Elle était furieuse contre lui, même avant ce _cadeau_. Mais d'un autre coté…

Draco sourit. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Potter ! Il n'avait même pas osé imaginer la possibilité que Potter le veuille comme Draco voulait de ce connard aux cheveux sauvages. Mais si en fait. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Oh, ça c'était une bonne journée.

"Tu te _moques_ de moi ?"

Peut être pas en fait.


End file.
